


I Can't Control This Burning Desire

by beautifulnow



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Zedd - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zedd, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Ledd, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Liam, best friends brother trope, bottom anton, its not me if theres no daddy kink, might be chaptered later, rude hour, this is meant to be cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/pseuds/beautifulnow
Summary: Liam sees Anton walking on a rainy day and decides to help him out.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Zedd | Anton Zaslavski
Kudos: 13





	I Can't Control This Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ* 
> 
> Okay, so I wrote most of this back in April as a part of a chaptered fic I had been planning, I really wanted a cliche best friends brother ledd fic and this was meant to be the first chapter. I wasn't gonna publish it but then Liam released Rude Hours and this particular part fit that exact mood so I saw it as my duty to post it! I decided I might still write the full length fic if enough people like it so please let me know! This was also originally inspired by a song called Sonate Pacifique by L'Impératrice (Check it out you wont regret it!) and it's also where I got the title from. (also also liam is meant to be older than anton here for plot purposes)

Anton felt the rain pelting against his jacket as he shivered. He instantly regretted walking at that moment, he should've just took the car, for a second he even debated just sitting at home through the sex noises but decided against it and continued his way, hoping he'd get to a café or anywhere he could loiter around till the rain cleared, or when arkadis conquest left, whichever came first. 

He truly hated how often this was a problem, ever since his brother broke up with his girlfriend, it had been a weekly occurrence, and usually he’d have a friends place he could hang out at but it seemed the world had it out for him today, because no one was getting back to him. He sighed as he pulled his jacket closer, he was definitely going to make Arkadi take his business elsewhere next time.

He continued walking, to his unknown destination quietly until he heard a car slowly driving by him as he walked, which he didn't acknowledge, till it started driving at his walking speed and at that point he debated bolting in case it was a creep or turning around to see if he recognized them. It wasn't until he heard a “Hey!” Being shouted that he knew it was safe, he’d recognize that voice anywhere. He stopped walking and the car halted beside him, it was Liam, his brothers incredibly dreamy, best friend. Anton could feel an explosion of tingles erupt in his stomach when he looked into the passenger window- which was rolled down, and saw Liam sitting there in a tight black shirt, and grey sweatpants, Anton couldn't help but fawn over him, but he quickly snapped out of it when a huge raindrop hit his shoulder. 

He kept a calm composure, as walked towards the passenger window leaning down to talk to him. “Why are you walking in the rain?” Liam asked him a concerned look crossing his face, as he leaned over the center console, opening the passenger door. “Get in, I'll give you a ride.” Anton bit his lip containing the sequel he wished he could let out, and nodded as he opened the door further, and got in.

“Thanks. I was just trying to find somewhere to hang out for a bit, Arkadi has another girl over.” He said with a nervous chuckle. Sure, he’s been around Liam plenty of times, almost every other day in fact, but never completely alone, Arkadi is usually always there beside them, or only a room over, and they’ve talked, and joked and Anton could even swear that Liam has flirted with him before, but it didn't make this any less nerve wracking, not when he has a huge crush on him.

“Ah, I see. I can’t believe he’s leaving you in the rain over someone he probably met 2 seconds ago on tinder.” Liam shakes his head playfully as he watches Anton put his seat belt on, he rolls up the passenger window before continuing, “I was on my way to get some food. Are you hungry? ” he asks as begins to drive once again. 

“Oh, sorry! I’m not interrupting your plans am I? Y-you can drop me off at home, I’ll be fine!” Anton rushes out, nervously. Liam chuckles “No, not at all. I was just gonna do a drive through and eat by myself, join me though, I insist.” He says looking over at Anton with his signature charming smile. “Okay.” Anton says back with a smile on his face.

Anton lightly shivers into his damp jacket, once his nerves began to calm, Liam notices this, and reaches towards the heater turning it on, then with the same arm reaches towards the backseat, his eyes thankfully still on the road. He pulls out a large black hoodie and hands it to Anton. “Here, use this.” He smiles, and Anton finds himself swooning once again. 

“Thank you, Liam.” He replies, as he begins to remove his jacket, placing it on the floor beside him, and slowly pulls the hoodie over his head. A smile graces his face when he realizes It smells just like Liam. He never thought he’d be so grateful for heterosexual sex taking over his apartment, till this moment. “But, really, thank you for saving me from the rain, and I’m sorry for getting your seat wet.” He finishes with laugh

“It’s really no big deal, it’s just a little water.” Liam replies. They continue to make small conversation, until they get to Mcdonalds. Liam goes through the drive-thru and begins ordering. “Can I get the 10 piece chicken nugget meal, with a vanilla shake please, and uh-” he looks over at anton “what do you want?” he whispers.

“Um I'll have the same thing, but with a strawberry shake?” He says, biting his lip contemplatively. Liam nods and finishes ordering for them. Anton reaches into his back pocket for his card, but Liam stops him. “I got it, don’t worry.” Liam says as he hands his card over to foot the bill.

“Thank you, again.” Anton says once their food is being handed to them. 

“It’s no problem, but next time it’s on you.” He replies with a wink. Anton fells his neck heat up that, next time implies liam wanted to do this again, and that alone caused an insane amount of butterflies in Antons stomach. He looks down at the sleeves of liams, hoodie playing with the hem of one before responding, “Definitely. I owe you at least two meals.”

“Well, I won’t say no to that.” He winks again, and Anton wants to faint, as he feels his face turn red. 

“Hey, since we have some time to kill can I show you something?” Liam asks as he pulls out of the drive thru and onto the main road.

“Sure.”

It took them about 15 minutes to pull up to what seemed to be an empty park that overlooked the city, which was mostly covered by the fog, but the taller buildings popped and were still in view. Anton had never seen such a beautiful view. 

“Wow!” Anton said in awe. “I don't think I've ever seen the city like this.” Liam watched as his eyes lit up with excitement, and couldn't help but let his smile reach his eyes, damn seeing that twinkle in his eyes made him feel beyond happy, he was without a doubt incredibly infatuated with Anton, and if he was being honest, he has been for a while. Though he’d never admit it given the circumstances, of Anton being his best friends little brother. 

“Glad I get to pop your view cherry then” Liam says jokingly, and immediately cringes at himself for how bad that sounded. His flirting game is definitely rusty. 

“Lucky me.” Anton replied with a cute smile, before taking a sip of his milkshake. Liam wanted to reply that he was in fact the lucky one, but held back. 

They make small conversation as they eat their meal, music softly playing in the background, giving them a nice ambience. Liam can’t help but fall for Anton as he comes out of his shell and begins ranting to him about a video game he’s been playing, Liam has heard these rants time and time again, when Anton has friends over, or even when he’s complaining to Arkadi about something, but he swears he could listen to him complain about the most pointless things and not get bored, to hear the passion in his voice when he’s talking about something he feels strongly about even when it’s something as pointless as a video game glitch, was the cutest thing to him. 

When Liam is finished eating, Anton is just finishing up his remaining fries, but rather than eating them on their own he notices he dips them into his strawberry shake, and Liam can’t help but to look at him incredulously.

“Are you dipping your fries in your shake!?” He asks not masking his disgust very well.

Anton looks down at his fry that is currently half way into his shake and blushes. “Yeah? It’s good I promise.” He giggles “here try it!” He says shoving the fry he had just dipped, in Liam's face before he even has a chance to think about how that’s probably inappropriate and maybe even a little rude, but Liam only looks at it weirdly for a moment before leaning in and taking a bite. 

“Okay not as bad as I thought” Liam laughs, and leans into Anton stealing his last fry and dipping it into antons shake, and then proceeded to point it in Anton’s direction who looks slightly confused by his gesture.   
“Just returning the favor.” He says and Anton laughs, nodding, and leans forward taking a bite, feeling some of the shake drip onto the side of his lips before he has the chance to completely take a bite, but he licks it off when he’s done swallowing, or so he thinks.

“You still have a little bit on your lip” Liam says, as he leans forward wrapping his hand around Anton’s jaw, using his thumb to clean up the strawberry shake. Anton can’t help but blush for what feels like the hundredth time, as he leans into liam's touch, never being this close to him, and wanting to savor it, and by the looks of it liam did too, as he hadn’t let go of him. They look into each other’s eyes, for a moment, and Anton flutters his shut, anticipation for Liam's next move taking over. 

Then, their lips meet, Liam puckers his lips, as does Anton and they’re kissing ever so softly. Liam's hand is still wrapped around Antons jaw, somehow pulling him even closer into his own lips. Liam felt himself getting hot, despite the rainy weather, but it didn’t matter, not when he had anton so close like this, the way he’s longed to for months.

Truth is, he’d fallen for Anton the moment he laid eyes on him, he remembers when Arkadi told him his little brother would be moving in with him, under an agreement with his parents, as they were paying for the place, and despite knowing Arkadi for over a year Liam had yet to meet his baby brother, but to his understanding they had only recently started getting along, yet he’s never asked why, he figured Arkadi would tell him whenever he was ready. He remembers going over that same day he moved in, and seeing him direct his friends where to move his things, and even remembers Arkadi telling him what a brat he was, but he found him adorable regardless, and after being around him for the past couple months Liam could truly say that he had a huge crush on Anton.

He decided to take this opportunity and go one step further, by deepening the kiss, his tongue exploring Antons mouth, which tasted like strawberries from the milkshake, he just had and Liam was sure he'd now treasure the taste of strawberries for as long he'll live.

Liam could feel his cock swelling up as their kiss intensified, which made him regret his grey sweatpants with no underwear look, because he was sure it would be incredibly obvious how hard he was if Anton decided to pull away at that moment, but to his surprise Anton let out a whiny moan into his mouth, which only made his situation worse. He moved his hand from Anton’s jaw, moving it downward it to wrap around his waist, his thumb then sneaking under his own hoodie and rubbing circles on Anton’s smooth hip bone. Anton leaned in closer to him, moving his hand onto Liams thigh, dangerously close to his erect cock, and squeezed it, as if to let him know he approved of his touch. 

Liam groaned into their mouths, loving the feeling of Anton’s hand on him. He used both his hands, to trace the outline of Anton’s body, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as his hands drag along his silhouette. Anton can’t help but to let out another moan at the way liams large hands felt caressing his skin. 

Anton pulls away momentarily catching his breath, and looking Liam in the eyes, pressing his forehead against his, the atmosphere is thick in tension, and all he can think about is how bad he wants Liam. He goes in for a second kiss, leaning closer to Liam, and squeezing his thigh even harder than before, using it as a buffer for his real intentions. Liam gets the hint and moves his left hand to rest it above Anton’s grasping the top before moving it right where they both wanted it. 

Anton nearly gasped at the feeling of Liams hard cock in his hand, it was thicker than he had imagined, he realized as he gripped it through liams sweatpants, squeezing it just to get a reaction out of him. Liam moaned, letting his hands roam Anton’s torso, he wanted him so bad, months of pent up sexual tension finally getting to him. Anton couldn’t contain himself as he took his hand and tugged on the band of Liams sweatpants, sticking his hand into them, Liam's lack of underwear making it easier to get what he wanted.

He wrapped his hand around Liam's warm cock, moving his hand all the way down the shaft, and then back to the top, using the tip of his thumb to drag Liam’s pre-cum down his cock, and using it as a lubricant to jack him off. Liam pulled away from the kiss, moving his head against his seat as he groaned out a ‘fuck’. Seeing Liam like this was so fucking hot to Anton, and he only wanted more, Anton moved his legs so that his knees were now on the seat, and moved his body over the center console, his face now in Liams crotch. He stopped stroking Liam momentarily which caused Liam to finally look down, and watch as Anton tugged his sweatpants, which Liam ended up lifting himself up, as Anton tugged them off to his knees. His cock sprung free and Anton couldn’t stop himself from letting out a moan. 

Just as he had suspected Liam's cock was huge. He wasted no time moving his hand back up to liam's cock and letting it rest at the base as he wrapped his mouth around it, his tongue laying flat against his cock, letting him get a taste. “Fuck, Anton. Just like that.” Liam moaned out. He couldn’t believe how good Anton was making him feel, he was a pro at this. 

Liams peripheral vision spotted Anton’s ass in the air, and he turned to his right to get a full view, Anton was shamelessly wiggling it as if he was asking for it to be touched, so of course he used his right hand to reach across Anton’s body, his palm laying flat against his ass before gripping it tightly. 

Anton moaned out loudly, his mouth still around Liam's cock giving him vibrations from the moan which in turn caused him to mutter some curse words. 

“You should take these off” Liam groaned out, tugging at the waistband of his joggers. Anton complied, popping off Liam’s cock, and helped Liam tug his pants, along with his briefs, down to his thighs, wasting no time going back to wrapping his mouth around Liam. Liam enjoyed his new view of Anton’s bare ass, and couldn’t stop himself when he lightly spanked it, watching it shake as he did. Anton whined onto his cock as he shook his ass, wanting more, Liam obeyed and spanked him, once, twice, then a third time each spank harder than the previous. Anton moaned, needing more, he pulled off Liam's dick, and looked up at him with beautiful pleading eyes. 

“Finger me, Liam. Please.” He whimpered out, in an innocent yet desperate tone, and Liam wanted to cum just from hearing his voice begging for him. “Of course, baby.” He shamelessly replied, emphasizing the pet name. Anton could feel his whole body heat up once again, not expecting Liam to call him that, but it was quickly forgotten when he saw Liam seductively take his middle and forefinger into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them in his spit. He then reached back around to Antons ass, Anton spreading his legs as far as the joggers around his thighs would let him, eagerly exposing his hole to Liam. 

Liam let his middle finger slowly trace Anton’s rim in a teasing manner before slowly pushing it in letting Anton savor the feeling momentarily, then slowly thrusting in and out of him. Anton moaned loudly, gripping Liam's cock in return and stroking it slowly, following the pace of Liams finger. They lasted a while like this, Liams finger stretching his hole while he blocked the sound of his moans with Liam's cock, deepthroating him and letting the vibrations of his whines pleasure Liam's cock. 

“Do you wanna crawl into the backseat for me?” Liam groaned out, removing his finger from out of anton, and softly rubbed his ass with the palm of his hand. Anton whined at the loss but nodded eagerly and detaching himself from liam's cock, and awkwardly climbed over the center console which held the long forgotten milkshakes. Liam followed behind him, directing anton to get on all fours on the seat, it was a tight space but he managed. Liam sat beside him pushing his sweats all the way down to his ankles. He faced Anton backside putting both his hands on his butt, spreading it apart and watched as Anton’s pink hole clenched in anticipation. He roughly grasped his ass, then let go to spank him, loving the way Anton’s ass jiggled with the force of his hand. 

“Damn.” He whispered, leaning forward and pressing several kisses where his hand left a red imprint, which left Anton gasping for air. “Can I eat you out?” He asks quietly, just loud enough for Anton to hear. “Yeah!” Anton replies more eagerly than he would’ve liked, but doesn’t even have a chance to be embarrassed by it because not even a moment later he could feel Liam’s tongue licking a fat stripe down his rim he let out a small moan as Liam roughly grasped both sides of his ass licking all the way down to his scrotum then back up to his rim. Anton couldn’t stop himself as he reached his hand down and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, stroking himself as Liam licked his hole. 

“F-fuck” he whispered out in immense pleasure. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, as a result of Liams thick sweater and their heavy breathes filling the car, both making him feel unbearably hot. He stops stroking himself momentarily, to remove the sweater with a bit of a struggle but manages to do it without losing his balance.

He moans as he feel liam's beard lightly prick at the soft skin between his ass, Liam realizing his beard was the reason, he rubs his chin against his smooth skin as he continues tonguing at his hole. “Oh -oh Liam!” Liam finds himself smirking loving the reaction he was getting, especially when Anton’s legs began to quiver in pleasure, causing his ass to shake. Liam was beyond turned on, his hard on beginning to seriously hurt, but he powered through just to hear the way Anton moaned his name at least once more. “Liam l….ah” he paused when Liam began fucking his hole with his tongue. The tight rim clenching around him, he could cum from this, not even needing to touch himself, Anton’s body would be enough. 

Anton begins to let out desperate whines, somehow mumbling the words “I need you to fuck me” Liam didn’t stop what he was doing right away, he liked this, edging Anton, and hearing him beg for him, it was so fucking hot. He gripped his ass tightly as his tongue dove inside him a couple more times, making sure his beard rubbed against Anton. 

“Please Liam!”

Liam finally pulls away but not before spitting onto Anton’s hole and replacing his tongue with two fingers, which causes a loud moan from Anton. Liam smirks sitting up, his fingers thrusting in and out of Anton. “I would love to, but I don’t have any lube.” He says disappointedly, leaning down to kiss Anton’s lower back. “Wait, I uh have some. It’s in my wallet.” Liam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as one hand reaches down to the pocket of Anton’s joggers, grabbing his wallet handing it to Anton rather than searching for it himself. Anton struggles a bit getting the packet of lube out, with two fingers still in his ass making it hard to concentrate on anything other than that. He hands the packet to Liam with a shaky hand, and Liam takes it, pulling his fingers out of Anton. “Came prepared now, did we?” He says in a teasing manner, and Anton laughs slightly embarrassed. “it’s a long story,” he says.

“Tell me later then.” he laughs “Will you lie on your back for me?” Anton doesn’t hesitate as he turns his body around, then proceeds to kick off his shoes, completely removing his joggers after. Liam watches him taking in his full naked body, his golden complexion glistening with sweat despite the cold weather just outside, he then noticed how he had the most adorable little moles scattered around his torso, he wishes he could kiss every inch of his body. 

Liam takes off his T-shirt, as anton watches in anticipation below him, his smooth chest and abs finally being at full display for Anton to see, and Anton couldn’t believe he was about to get fucked by a greek god with a huge dick, he knew he’d be thinking about this for a long time after the fact. “fuck, wait, condom?” Liam says just as he’s about to rip the lube open. “I thought you had one?” Anton says, Liam shakes his head no and Anton bites his lip contemplatively before speaking again, “Well, I mean..we- we can without one, if you want?” Liam leans down into antons ear, kissing right below his ear lobe before whispering “Yeah, I would love to.” Anton wraps his palms arms around liams jaw moving his face towards his, leaning up to meet his lips, kissing him softly. Liam returns it, bringing a hand to Antons side and caressing him, feeling goosebumps rise on his soft skin as he does. 

Liam suddenly feels Antons hands wrapped around his cock, stroking it roughly, and when Liam lets out a throaty moan, he pulls away from the kiss before whispering out, “Then do it.” A sudden burst of confidence overcoming him. Liam kisses his lips, leaning back up, and bringing the packet of lube to his other hand and ripping it open and squeezes some out onto his cock, stroking himself to coat it. Anton takes this as queue to bring his knees up to his chest, exposing his hole for Liam, who now focuses his attention on it, moving his hand towards the hole and smearing the lube all over it. He lined up the tip of his dick with Antons hole, grazing his rim. “Are you sure?” he asked. Anton nodded his head, 

“Positive, I trust you.” 

“I trust you.” Liam replied.

He begins to slowly insert the tip of his cock, and they both moan in pleasure. He goes slow letting Anton get adjusted to his size. “Fuck. keep going” Liam doesn’t waste any time pushing himself further into anton and moaning at the feeling of antons tight hole clenching around him. He thrusts in hard but slow driving anton insane. “Yes, fuck!” Anton moans out so loudly that Liam almost wishes they weren’t at an abandoned park just so people could hear how good he was making anton feel. 

Liam grabs antons hips tightly as he thrusts in faster than before, “you’re so fucking tight, damn.” Anton begins to struggle holding his legs up the harder liam thrust, the pleasure making him weak, when liam noticed this he spoke up again, “Get on your knees for me.” He slowly pulled out of Antons hole and watched as anton struggled to reposition himself, but eventually he had antons ass as his view again, he spread anton open once more, watching as his cock disappears into Antons tight pink hole. 

Liam grips antons hips tightly, and begins to pound into him watching his ass jiggle with every hard thrust. Anton couldn’t stop the loud moans laces with profanities that were leaving his mouth, he was no virgin but he’s never felt so good, nor has he ever had such a large cock fill him up like this. Liam continued thrusting into Anton, as his hands roamed his body, till he reached down and wrapped a hand around Antons cock, and began jacking him off, his back now pressed against Antons, as he began sucking on his shoulder, a salty taste overtaking his taste buds due to the sweat but he didn’t mind one bit.

“ah-ah daddy” Anton moaned out not even caring that he called liam daddy.

“You like that baby?” Liam whispered in his ear. 

“Ye-yes!” Anton struggled to breathe out.

“Yes what?” Liam groaned out, he needed to hear Anton say it again. 

When Anton realized what liam wanted to hear he didn’t hesitate to moan out a “Yes daddy” that seemed to satisfy Liam and once again began kissing and sucking on his shoulder. It wasn’t much longer before Liam began hitting his prostate and he could feel cum starting to leak from his cock in response. “Right there daddy don’t stop!” he whined out desperate to hold on to the pleasure he was feeling.

Liam quickened his pace, Antons words of encouragement, making him feel closer to his own orgasm. Suddenly anton was shaking beneath him, his hole clenching around Liams cock, as he came all over himself and Liams hand. He loudly moans out “daddy” and Liam begins feeling overwhelmed with how turned on he is.

He lets go of antons now softening cock and lifts his body back up, giving his last few thrusts his all, while moving his hands to now hold antons ass, spreading him open just to watch his own cock slide in and out of his beautiful hole. “F-Fuck i can’t get enough of you” he finds himself moaning out. He began thrusting harder, his hips slapping into antons ass, who is now whining beneath him in full bliss.

“Cum inside me daddy, please?” Anton asks innocently, which pushes Liam to the edge. 

“Anything for you baby.” He might’ve sounded more intimate than appropriate for their first time but in that moment he didn’t care. He thrusts his cock all the way into Anton as he finally feels himself cuming, and filling Anton up.

“Oh, fuck.” he groans in pleasure, slowly sliding out of anton. He takes a moment to appreciate Antons hole one last time, seeing it still stretched and leaking cum, from his cock previously being in there. He quickly takes a finger and stops the cum from sliding down Antons hole, pushing it back inside him. “Shit daddy I-I can’t!” Anton moans not being able to handle anymore pleasure. Liam chuckles lightly and slides his finger out.

“Sorry,” he says slightly out of breath, and sits down beside antons who is now laying face down on the seat, his ass still in the air. He wipes the sweat off his forehead using his arm. “like I said, I can’t get enough of you.” he says giving anton a light slap, followed by a kiss on his ass. 

he leans against the seat, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath, which he found hard to do with the thick air in the car. he can hear anton shuffle around and suddenly he feels a weight on lap. When he opens his eyes, he sees anton sitting on top of him his legs on either side of him, and his arms going around to wrap around his neck. Anton leans forward pressing a kiss to Liams neck, right below his ear. “for the record, I can't get enough of you either.” he whispers shyly into his ear, burying his face in his neck and lightly bites, and sucks on him, wanting to leave his mark on Liam like Liam had done on him. Liam quietly moans and wraps his arms around antons waist. 

“Round two then?” he says half jokingly, knowing he actually wouldn’t mind one bit if Anton agreed. Anton pulled his mouth away from his neck to giggle, and shakes his head,   
“I wish. I only had the one lube packet.” 

“Speaking of how do you end up with lube but no condom?” Liam says remembering Anton mentioning a story about it.

“It’s a dumb story. My friend Gabe gave it to me and said it was my duty as a bottom to always carry a packet of lube.” they both laughed at that “but I truly didn’t expect this otherwise I would’ve came extra prepared.”

“It was a very unexpected turn to my night as well, a great one though.” Liam says then clears his throat, continuing, “Maybe we should get dressed before someone decides to drive by here.” Anton agrees and they finally detached from one another for the first time in probably over an hour. They start collecting their rightful clothing, struggling to get into it because of their sweaty bodies, but manage.

“Okay, now i’m actually sorry for cumming all over your seat.” Anton says when sees the now dry cum all over Liams back seats. Liam looks over after slipping his T-shirt over his head and laughs. “Well, you literally have my cum inside you so I think that makes us even.” 

“Good point, and I really need a shower now.” Anton says doing the most adorable pout Liams ever seen, he was tempted to lean in for a kiss but decided against it, considering he wasn’t sure what all of the days events meant to Anton, all he knew was what he was feeling was deeper than a crush, or infatuation; and even though he knew they had already done the most intimate thing two humans could do, and even if the magic and the passion they had had just experienced still lingered in the air, kissing him now felt forbidden. The reality of the situation, slowly hit him now that they had clothes on and his thoughts were no longer being clouded by his overwhelming desire to have him, he really just had the most amazing passionate sex with his best friend's baby brother, and he felt guilty, yet he didnt regret it. But, he knew if Arkadi found out he’d be pissed not only at him, but at Anton, and he truly didn’t want to be the cause of another rift in their already strained relationship. “Hey, do you mind keeping this between us? Like not telling your brother?” he asked nervously, regretting asking immediately after seeing Antons reaction, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his green eyes had confusion written all over them. 

Liam definitely killed the mood. 

“Um, yeah. I wasn’t going to anyway..” Anton says, a sudden feeling of sadness taking over him. Not that he would have told Arkadi regardless, because he was really trying to fix his relationship with him, and if he knew about this they’d probably take 10 steps back in the progress they’ve made. He wasn’t naive though, the situation he and Liam had just got themselves in was messy, but if he was being honest, he didn't want to think about it, not yet at least, he just wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy the fact that he got to do things he never imagined he would with Liam, enjoy the fact that they kissed, and that they just had the best sex he’s ever experienced, he wanted to enjoy seeing the lovebites he left on Liam, and the ones Liam left on him. But now all he could think was how Liam probably regretted this, and how this could have meant absolutely nothing to Liam when it meant the world to him. He was always told by his family, Arkadi especially, how sensitive he was and in this moment he could admit they were right, as he felt himself swallowing a painful lump and his throat and fighting tears, over the possibility of Liam just using his body for pleasure and nothing more. He cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't come out shaky when he spoke. “I-I think Arkadi is probably done now..do you mind taking me home?” 

Liam could sense the change in his tone, and it made Liam seriously angry at himself, but what could he really do now? “Yeah of course.” he says awkwardly, he opens the door beside him, and gets out of the car, the rain had thankfully stopped at some point during their time together, he holds the door for Anton, who follows behind him, and shuts the door once Anton is out, rushing to open the passenger door for him. Anton smiles at him sadly and gets into the car thanking liam, who only nods and shuts the door once he is seated comfortably. Liam walks to the other side of the car, not wasting any time getting in and starting up the car again. He rolled his window down in an attempt to clear up the fog that was still covering most of his windshield thanks to their heavy breathes. 

They spent the entire drive in silence the only noise coming from the radio, and when they pulled up to Antons apartment, he began to take Liams hoodie off, but Liam stopped him. “Wait, no take it your jackets probably still wet.” Anton looked at him, and spoke for the first time since he asked liam to take him home “Are you sure? Arkadi might notice it’s yours.” he replied his tone sounding slightly annoyed and it made Liam want laugh, he could tell this was Anton's attempt at getting back at him. Liam couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face, annoyed Anton was somehow extremely adorable. 

“I’m positive. Nothing suspicious about a black hoodie, besides you wear it better than I do.” he said trying to sweeten the sour mood, he had caused.

Even though Anton was still upset he couldn’t stop the blush appearing on his face, from Liams compliment. “Thanks, for everything.” he replied, unbuckling his seatbelt, and opening the door, and stepping out of the car. “Anything for you.” Liam said in a hushed tone, that was nearly too quiet for Anton to hear, but he definitely heard it. He was once again blushing remembering how Liam had said those exact words right before he blew his load inside of him. He felt panicked and shut the door, walking away as quickly as he could, despite the discomfort brought by the dried cum in between his ass. He was confused to say the least.

When he walked into his apartment he was greeted by his brother lying on the couch, thankfully, alone. “Where were you for so long?” He asked curiously. Anton wanted to roll his eyes at that considering he was the reason he even had to leave, but he withheld himself. 

“With a friend.” he replied as he removed his shoes and left them by the door. With the apartment being warmer than he’d like he then took off liams hoodie, which proved to be a bad idea. “I wish all my friends left me hickies that big.” Arkadi said cackling from the couch. 

“What?” Anton replied nervously, touching the back of his neck were he knew liam had left him some hickies.

“No need to get all nervous” He smirked. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go take a shower.” He walks away, to his room, still hearing his brothers annoying laugh. He just needs some alone time now, to allow himself to think, so he ends up taking a bath, and doesn't get out until the water is cold and he’s shivering. He gets ready for bed, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and Liams hoodie, which he couldn't help but feel a little creepy about but at the same time it brought him a sense of comfort, even if he was somewhat unsure of Liams intentions towards him. He just wanted to make sense of it all, maybe he had overreacted and thought the worst too soon, but at the same time why would Liams first reaction after they had sex be to hide it? Was he perhaps of ashamed? Or scared? Maybe he was acting too clingy when he sat in Liams lap and it scared him off. There were too many possibilities, some that Anton couldn’t consider without making himself upset. Maybe he should ask him, but would that be expecting too much over a possible one night stand? 

Anton decided to just sleep before he made any rash decisions that could leave him in embarrassment. It was when he closed his eyes and slowly felt himself falling asleep when he felt his phone vibrate on the nightstand beside him, he considered ignoring it and just checking it in the morning but curiosity got the best of him, and he grabbed it unlocking his phone to an instagram DM.

LiamPayne: Sweet dreams little fire Ant. :) 

He couldn’t help but smile as he read it over, and over, and over, again. Who knew getting called a fire ant would give him the right type of butterflies, the ones you get, not out of nerves, but out of feeling so overwhelmed with love and happiness that it’s the only way your body is able to process it all. He types out a response, and decides for once not overthink it, and presses send. 

AntonZaslavski: Goodnight, daddy. :P

He might regret it tomorrow but he won't allow himself to regret it tonight. He bites his lip nervously and turns his phone on silent, and somehow forces himself to fall asleep with a smile on his face. Hopefully it will all work out.


End file.
